In light modules, e.g. LARP (Laser Activated Remote Phosphor) applications, usually a plurality of different phosphors are arranged in different sectors of a color wheel, which are illuminated sequentially by an excitation radiation source, such as e.g. a laser, upon the rotation of the color wheel. In this case, the phosphors convert the excitation radiation, which is usually in the blue and/or UV spectral range, into light having a longer dominant wavelength. By means of phosphors such as e.g. green phosphors, yellow phosphors and red phosphors, it is thus possible to generate light having a dominant wavelength in the green, yellow and red spectral range. This light emitted by the phosphors is then fed to an output of the light module, adjacent to which there is an integrator, for example. Furthermore, part of the excitation radiation can also be fed to the output. For this purpose, the color wheel usually has a through opening in one or a plurality of sectors, such that excitation radiation impinging on said through opening can be guided through the color wheel without being converted and can be guided to the output of the light module by means of suitable deflection of this beam.
Currently available green and red phosphors for LARP light modules have emission spectra which are not well suited to demanding projection applications. In this case, the dominant wavelength is too long in the green channel and too short in the red channel. In order to shift the dominant wavelengths of these phosphors, it is possible to use corresponding filters arranged on a filter wheel synchronized with the color wheel, e.g. upstream of the integrator. However, said filter wheel causes additional costs, additional space requirement and additional complexity in the driving of the filter wheel and the synchronization with the color wheel.